Yugioh NS The WAIT
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Here it is


Yugioh NS

Turn 21. Clash Of Clans: Crimson Crisis

Eary glow from the moonlight reflcted into the pitch black night sky. ''We will duel using our home land rules''Deven replied pulling a small gray disk out of his pocket and inserting it into the disk. Instantly the front of the duel disk went blank and read six thousand instead of four thousand. ''This way no one on this island can watch our duel''Leein answered pulling a similiar small disk out but his was gray. Gray white clouds took over the dark sky. The sound of thunder errupting from the sky. On the roof of school Deven and Leein stood across from eachother. ''So we are gonna finally settle the score''Deven replied inserting his deck into the duel disk strapped around his right arm. Already on the right arm of Leein was the same black bat duel disk. ''Will you be able to duel without your little halloween costume?''Deven asked mockinlgy.

Leein eyes without control looked up at the yellow moon above him. Begging to feel emotion take over him. An emotion he had not felt for a while. ''What you dont like my gift, i thought you would feel at home here''Deven spoke. ''Do you feel her presence around you? ''Or do you feel nothing'' ''I wonder''Deven continued. His cruel words not touching Leein. Leeins focous on the moon not being able to take his eyes off of it as if it trapped his life point score suddenly appeared in the middle of both there duel disk again and read ''DUEL'' ''The massacare beggins here''Leein replied drawing a card from his deck finally get his attention off the moon. ''I set a monster and with it two more cards face-down''Leein ended.''Thats a move''Deven answered.

'' I will normal summon Blackwing- Kris The Crack Of Dawn'' a meduim sized bird descended from the sky landing in front of Deven. It had blue feathers in its right hand it held a silver blade. ''Now i can specail summon Blackwing- Bora The Spear''Deven continued. A bird like creature emerged in front of Deven. It had orange hair and a yellow beak. In its hand was a large black spear.''BORA ATTACK LEEIN'S SET MONSTER GO BLACK SPEAR!''Deven demanded. Bora shot straight at Leein's set monster slamming its spear into it. Suddenly a old brown turtle appeared on its back a pyramid. ''You follishly destroyed my Pyramid Turtle so now i am allowed to specail summon one zombie from my deck''Leein explained grabbing his deck and skimming through it.

Leaping from the ground was a tall mummy like monster completly wrapped on its stomach was a golden block. ''Endless Decay's is equal to half your lifepoints''Leein explained. ''So because we are dueling with our homelands custom life point rule it has three thousand''Deven answered. ''I will end my battle phase but i am no where near finished''Deven replied a sinister smile taking form on his face. ''I will now overlay Bora and Kris'' the yellow circle appeared under Deven causing both Bora and Kris to turn into a deep purple figure. Instantly they were absorbed into the circle causing it to explode. ''RISE FROM THE DEP 101 SILENT HONOR ARK!''Deven screamed.

Standing in front of Deven was a silver ship in the shape of a shark. Two red eyes piered out at Leein. ''I now detach two xyz materials from 101 to equip Endless Decay to itself''Deven stated. Without warning a hole opened up in the stomach of 101 causing Endless Decay to be absorbed by a strong wind ''Let me put your worthless monster to a good use''Deven said. ''Your suffering for now is over, i end my turn''Deven ended. ''My turn''Leein replied drawing a card with his draw the sound of thunder again echoed threw the darkness. ''I activate the spell card Allure Of Darkness''Leein replied. A black ora appeared on Leein's deck.

''I can now draw two cards and then i banish one from my hand''Leein explained drawing two cards from his deck. ''I will banish Il Blud''Leein replied. ''I normal summon Tristan Knight Of The Underworld''his cold voice answered out. From the darkness the sound of a horse sirrened breaking the silence of the night. Now standing in front of the shadow was a pitch black horse with a man made of skulls ridding it. The monster let out a monsterous shriek.

''I specail summon Osedle Belle Of The Underworld'' a demon girl with white hair emerged from the ground standing next to Tristan.''I use the effect of Osedle to raise her level and Tristan level to eight''the shadow explained. ''GO HELLBOUND MELLODY!'' The demon girl clutched her hands together and began to sing. ''Next i will overlay these two level eight monsters'' ''From the oldest times to the shadows of today i will cast out the shadows of fallen warriors to prepare the final battle''Leein paused both Tristan and Osedle suddeny transforming into a purple energy. ''DRAW YOUR GHOSTLY SWORD AND PREPARE FOR THE FINAL FIGHT!''Leein screamed throwing his left hand into the air causing both the purple energys to go into the ground.

An explosion suddenly accured as a tall figure emerged from the light. Two white circles spun around the tall shadowey figure that was in front of the had a long sword with a blue scarf. His body and sword a snow white. ''Lancelot attack Deven directly''Leein replied. Lancelot rushed towards Deven but before an attack could accur he vanished. Lancelot manefest iself in front of Deven and quickly striking him causing him to fall to a single knee. ''Now Lancelot will destroy your 101 with his effect go and send it to the grave''Leein replied.

A ghostly white fog beggan to appear under 101 begging to consume it. ''I will negate 101 destruction with Silent Honor's effect''Deven interupted the last white circle spinning around him suddenly popping. ''I will negate with Lances effect by detaching one xyz unit''Leein interupted. Like 101 one of the circles spinning around Lancelot popped with it 101 exploded in front of Deven. ''I am actually surprised i think your deck might just be more annoying then you''Deven mocked taking his hands away from his face. ''I set a card and end''Leein replied inserting one of the cards in his hand into the disk.

Deven's eye locked on Lancelot. An anoyance being seen in his stare. ''Its funny really''he spoke imediatly getting Leein's attention. ''Everyone who knows us always called you my greatest rival'' ''They would talk about the excitement that would be felt when we would duel and how it was epic every time'' his words having some kinda affect on Leein. No matter if he wanted to hear it or not his body made him listen. ''But honestly i never found excitement nor did i think it was epic, no instead i always thought you were my greatest anoyance''Deven said a weird smile taking form on his face.

''I know deep down there is nothing i can do about Markes having false hope in you but the very least i can do is take every single thing you care about away from you'' ''Knowing that your precious Quinn isnt coming back anymore''Deven paused watching as a large white ora began to flow from under the feet of Leein. His head pointed down only visable thing the spikes of his hair. ''There she is''Deven said watching the ora around him slowwly turn into the same exact collor that was radiating off the moon. Lancelot clutched its sword tightly also slowwly being consumed by the same ora around Leein.

Deven folded both his hands watching as Leein's body began to shake in anger. ''I warned you about bringing her name up..''he said quietly his fist begging to shake. ''I no longer have a choice''he stopped the ora suddenly shotting up forcing Leein's eyes to lock onto Devens. ''I WILL SHUT THAT AROGANT MOUTH OF YOU AND MAKE SURE A SINGLE WORD COMES OUT OF YOU!''Leein screamed. Slowwly the ora began to vanish. ''I set a card and end my turn''Leein replied placing one of the cards in his hand into the disk as if finally regaining control of his emotions. {I didnt get to him enough she still has some kinda control}Deven thought to himself drawing his card but not bothering to look at it.

''I will now normal summon Bora The Spear''Deven replied. Once again Bora shout out onto the field pointing its long spear at Leein. ''Next i will special summon my Gale The Whirwling''Deven replied placing the card he drew on the disk. A smaller bird emerged in front of Bora spreading its small purple wings. '' I activate the effect of Gale to cut the attack of Lancelot in half go Blackwing Whirlwind''Deven damanded. ''Not so fast i detach one xyz material to negate''Leein interupted. The blade on Lancelot's sword glew white suddenly shotting a white line at Gale striking it and causing its body to turn completly white.

''Eh fine,now synch Gale The Whirwind with Bora The Spear and synchro summon''Deven beggan to chant. Gale let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Bora consuming him and creating a blinding white light '' APPEAR BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!''Deven shouted. In front of Deven now stood a tall bird like figure. It had black and orange armor all around its body. ''Armor Master attack Lancelot go DARK HURICANE!''Deven screamed. Armor Master jumped into the air pointing its fist at Lancelot. Four black quils shot out from its arm going straight at the body of Lancelot.

''Go TRAP!''Leein shouted. The set card on Leeins field slowwly flipped up. Three giant castles shot up from the ground then a black gate. Deven looked around at his new surronding. ''I know this place the Vamprie Kingdom''Deven replied recongnizing the towers. ''This will be your new imortal home of suffering''Leein replied. The quills struck Lancelot causing to explode in front of Leein ''your plan was for Lancelot to gain five hundred attack while my Armor Master attacked so your Lancelots attack would be the same but you forgot Armor Master cannot be destroye in battle''Deven explained cockly. ''I didnt forget anything''Leein replied.

''Now that your attack is over i can chain this'' ''GO FIRES OF DOOMSDAY!''Leein shouted. Two black figures suddenly appeared in front of Leein. ''I end my turn''Deven replied. Silent whistling could be heard coming from the distance with no owner in site. ''You said you wanted to take everything away from me so i thought i would give you the oppertunity to take everything away from us''Leein repleid glancing at the towers of Vampire Kingdom. ''Back in our town the Quinn used to whistle to signify the Reaper's appearance like a sirren i remember all to we'll''Deven replied looking at every direction for the whistling.

''Shes all around you this is her HOME!''Leein shouted throwing out both his hands towards Deven. There was no other sound around except that same whistling echoing in the head of Deven. Becoming louder and louder each second that passed. ''WHERE ARE YOU!''Deven screamed becoming uneasy. ''So you do fear something. the unknown''Leein replied. ''I draw''Leein said quickly drawing the top card of his deck. ''I tribute one of my doomsaday token to tribute summon one of the creators of the Vampire Kingdom''Leein replied. . A huge black shadow took over Leeins side of the field consuming the black figure.

Just then two dark red eyes appeared from the shadow then arms and legs until there was a giant monster like titan standing in front of Leein. ''You wanted my vampires so I thought I would invite the family''Leein answered. ''I use the effect of Shadow Vampire when he successfully normal summoned I can then special summon one vampire monster from my deck now''Leein announced taking out the deck of the cards and going threw it. ''I special summon my Vampire Duke to the field''Leein replied. A swarm of bats appeared out of nowhere all circling around creating another dark menacing fiend. After a few seconds of the bats another vampire appeared from within the bats.

This vampire was slender and tall. He was wearing an old style suit with a large black cape. Above him flocks of bats ''Via the effect of Vampire Duke when this card is special summoned i can now chose spell,trap or monster and you must discard that one card''Leein explained. ''I chose monster''Leein replied. Deven took his deck out from the disk going through it. He stopped at a card and inserted it into the discard pile. The second the card went into the duel disk all the towers around them lit up with a red ora similiar to the collor of the red moon around them. ''Now Kingdom goes off''the reaper replied pulling his deck out, skimming threw it and also sending a card from it until to the graveyard.

''Per the effect of kingdom when a card is sent from my oppenets deck to the graveyard i can discard one dark vampire and destroy one card on the field''the reaper explained. Suddenly Armor Master exploded in front of Deven. Duke stood on the field next to Leein its arms hidden inside its red cape. Cold stare looking straight at Deven ''I can feel your hunger go eat''Leein stated pointing at Deven. With the words of Leein Duke swooped at Deven going right past him and landing. ''AHHHH''Deven shouted falling to one knee holding his neck in pain.

''While in her kingdom all the attacks are real''Leein said watching as Duke returned to his field. ''I will now overlay my Vampire Duke and Vampire Shadow''Leein began. A yellow circle bursted in front of Leein. Consuming both Vampire Duke and Vampire Shadow instantly ''With these two undead avatar i will build the Crimson Overlay Network'' ''From two pitch black hearts the warrior without a heart or soul will emerge to surve up its imortal vengeance'' ''LIVE ONCE AGAIN CRIMSON KNIGHT!'' An emormous explosion took form in front of Leein blinding Deven.

In front of Leein stood a tall solider. Purple armor from top to bottom. In his left hand a long sword. On his right a shield with a pink cross in the middle. Two circles spun around Bram. ''I detach one xyz material in order to activate his effect'' One of the circles around Bram poped. Suddenly Bram turned its sword and struck it into the ground. Small cracks began to appear cracking more and more each second. One black arm shot out from the hole pulling itself from the ground. ''Armor Master...''Deven replied recognizing the monster now standing next to Leein.

''I will now end my turn''Leein replied. Deven could not belive his eyes standing in front of him was now a undead looking version of Armor Master. Its head pointed down as if it was being controlled by something paranormal. Just a mindless slave. Once again Deven could hear the quiet humming in every direction around him. Fighting his hardest he tried to keep his composure and concentration on the duel. ''You came here tonight thinking you would make Zale the twelth victim of the Reaper but the truth is i always knew it would be you''Leein said his voice cold. ''Because they feed for your soul and i cannot deny them no longer''

''Time to get a little more serious''Deven replied to himself. ''I activate the spell card Black Whirlwind''Deven replied inserting the card he just drew into the disk. ''I will now activate the effect of Zephyros The Elite i sent to the graveyard last turn in order to return Black Whirlwind'' Leaping onto Devens field was a bird like man. ''Next i will again activate Black Whirlwind''Deven replied again inserting the card into the disk. ''Now i will normal summon Gale The Whirwlind''Deven said placing a card onto one of the empty monster slots.''Now i can add a new Blackwing monster to my hand per Black Whirlwind''Deven explained.

Black feathers began to rain above Deven. Quickly he added a card from his deck then returning it into the duel disk. ''I add this my Blackwing-Breeze The Zephyr'' Deven replied. A orange flame appeared in front of Deven taking form of a small orange bird. ''When this card is added to my hand by another card effect i can specail summon it from my hand''Deven explained. ''Now i will synch Zephyrous and Breeze''Deven announced. Breeze let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Zephyrous. ''SYNCHRO SUMMON ASSAULT BLACKWING- RAIKIRI THE RAIN SHOWER!''Deven screamed.

Three thunder bolts went off in back of Deven as a new Blackwing now stood in place of the other two. Holding a sword in its left hand. Its skin a dark blue with a golden helmet over its face. Deven looked at the final two cards in his hand a dark smile taking form on his face. ''I now specail summon the tuner monster Blackwing-Oroshi The Squal''Deven replied. A small black beard appeared on the ground in front of Deven. ''I synch my Oroshi with my level seven Blackwing Raikiri''Deven announced. The small bird let out a screech before turning into the circles.

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe now stood in front of Deven both its arms crossed. ''I can now specail summon Raikiri back''Deven replied. From the sky Raikiki reapeared landing next to Hawk Joe. ''Also i will now switch Bram into defence mode per Orsohi's effect''Deven replied. Bram got on one knee with the shield covering his face. ''RAIKIRI DESTROY ARMOR MASTER WITH YOUR EFFECT, GO LIGHTNING SWORD!''Deven screamed. A single thunderbolt rained down onto Raikiri incasing him in a blinding yellow flash.

Quickly it swooped down jamming its sword into Armor Master causing him to explode. ''Now destroy Bram Raikiri'' Raikiri looked over at Bram before before striking him with a quick slash. ''Hawk Joe hit him directly''Deven demanded. Hawk Joe pulled out a long silver chain tossing it at Leein and striking him causing him to fall to one knee. ''As you stated in her Kingdom all the pain is real even for you vampire''Deven mocked. Leein slowwly got to his feet his life points now at three thousand one hundred ''Gonna have to try harder than that''Leein replied weakly. ''I set a card and end''Deven replied inserting the last card in his hand into the disk.

Finally getting to his feet Leein drew a card from his deck. Suddenly a purple light appeared in front of him taking form of Bram again ''ah yes your anoying monsters imortal ability''Deven replied. ''Yup whenever he is destroyed by battle or card effect he will return to fight till the end''Leein stated. ''But this turn how about a beautiful disastaser''Leein replied glancing at the drawn card. ''I will banish my Vampire Sorcerer to tribute summon this''''From the shadows her laugh can be heard using the darkness as her veil''Leein began to chant building up something. ''Gift this world with your demonic beauty and seal its fate with a bloddy kiss..Introducing MY VAMPIRE VAMP!''Leein screamed placing the drawn card on the field. Hords of bats flew up from the ground in the middle of them a luminous figure arrose. A third vampire. This one a female.

Vampire Vamp stood in front of Leein. She laughed manicaly liking her lips as she looked at Deven the bats still around her. ''Effect i can now equip one monster with higher attack to her when shes succesfully tribute summoned''Leein explained. ''I will equip Hawk Joe'Leein decided. Vamp's eyes lit purple creating a purple ora around Freedom. ''GO IMORTAL GAZE!''Leein screamed with the finish of Leein's sentence Hawk Joe slowwly turned into a black ora that clashed right into Vampire Vamps stomach causing her attack to increase. ''Her attack will now increase to four thousand six hundred''Leein explained. ''ATTACK HAWK JOE, GO BLODDY DANCE SPIRAL!''Leein screamed.

Vamp threw herself into the air and with a laugh spun into a red twister. It spun and spun until it shot off a single red spike that went straight towards Raikiri. ''NO, GO TRAP HALF GATE!''Deven interupted. Quickly a white vortex appeared in front of Hawk Joe consuming the red spikes. ''This card will half the damage i take from Hawk Joes destruction but also i can add this''Deven explained. A single card peeked out from the discard pile which he added to his hand. ''I can add one monster with attack equal to the half damage that was negated i chose Gale''Deven explained revealing Gale to Leein. ''Still now your life- points are only a mere seven hundred your on death row''Leein replied.

Unknowing to Deven and Leein the third member of The Pitch Black Crow Clan had arrived watching his friends finally settle this long awaited grudge. Both Leein and Deven breathed heavy the duel taking its toll on both of them. ''I draw''Deven replied. ''Since i control more than five dark monsters in my graveyard to specail summon this card''Deven said weakly. A purple orb took form in front of Deven . Two long gray arms shot out followed by feet then a head until the orb was now in the middle of Devens new giant like creature. ''The Dark Creator''Leein said looking at the monster.

''I banish my Oroshi to specail summon my Raikiri once again with the effect of my Dark Creator ''Deven stated. Once again Raikiri came from the sky landing next to Deven. ''I will now normal summon Gale The Whirlwind''Deven replied. Gale appeared next to Raikiri pearched next to him. ''Raikirii use your effect to destroy his precious Vampire Vamp ''Deven demanded. Another lightning bolt struck above Raikiri colliding into its sword. Dashing in front of the two Raikiri struck Vamp causing her to explode. In the smoke Vamp still stood but all the bats around her had vanished. ''I remember when Vamp is equiped it returns after destruction''Deven replied.

''I use the effect of Gale to cut her attack in half''Deven stated. Gale let out a screech before rising into the air and striking Vamp with a strong wind. ''NOW DARK CREATOR DESTROY VAMPIRE VAMP GO ROLLING CARNAGE SPHERE!'' Dark Creator placed both his hands over his stomach as the purple orb in the middle began to light up. Suddenly a second orb appeared in his hands wish he shot at Vamp. Colliding into Vampire Vamp and destroying her. ''GALE ATTACK BRAM!''Deven demanded. Gale soared down at Bram going straight through Bram and causing him to explode. ''And finally Raikiri attack Leein directly''Deven ended. Raikiri pointed its sword at Leein.

Raikiri dashed at Leein with lightning speed striking him quickly. Leein now at a mere one hundred life points slowwly again got to his feet. His entire body shaking. He had never felt this weak in his life. ''Vampire you will lose here tonight and would you look at the time its midnight''Deven replied glancing at his watch. ''I wont be the twelth victim you will be and then i will become the new Reaper!''Deven screamed throwing his hands into the air. ''Then i will be sure to rip that anoying Vampire Kingdom card so i dont have to hear that bitches anoying whistling ever again''Deven shouted.

The eyes of Leein widened. Now full of rage and anger. ''HOW DARE YOU!''Leein screamed now fully standing. His anger becoming his new crutch. ''I WILL BURRY YOUR SOUL IN THE DARKEST PARTS OF THE UNDERWORLD! YOUR END IS HERE!''Leein screamed viciously drawing the top card of his deck. Once again Bram appeared in front of Leein. ''Its over..''Leein said quietly his eyes catching the image of his drawn card. ''That is enough''the voice of Markes spoke out coming from behind Deven. ''When did you get here''Deven asked looking over his shoulder to see Markes standing behind him. ''What are you guys doing have you really forgotten the mission?''Markes asked.

Leein didnt meet Markes eyes. His eyes full of rage still looking at Deven. Not believing the words Deven just said to him. He wanted his end. Thursted for it. ''Leein dont forget your promise to her''Markes voice said shatering Leeins anger. Slowwly he looked over at Markes now seeing him in front of him. ''This is more than about us remember that and remember everyone we are trying to save'' ''You promised her that her sacrefice wouldnt go in vain''Leein eyes began to bulge slowwly becoming watery. ''Its okay to feel pain and anger those are normal but dont let Devens ego change you''Markes said grabbings Leein's clenched fist and putting it down.

''Im sorry''Leein said quietly handing markes the two cards in his hand . Vampire Kingdom. Bram and all the monsters on Deven's side suddenly vanished. ''Another win by forfeit''Deven said watching as Leein walked away. ''This means i am now the reaper!''Deven said with praise. Markes glanced down at the card in his hand. {Book Of Life} he thought to himself looking back to see Leein had completly vanished. In his mind the outcome of the duel playing in front of him.

''I activate Book of Life to specail summon Lancelot'' Lancelot stood in front of Leein sword clutched tightly. ''Next i will activate the final card in my hand go continuis spell card Soladirity'' ''Now all my zombies will gain eight hundred attack including Lancelot'' Lancelots attack points rose to two thousand eight hundred'' ''ATTACK DARK CREATOR LANCELOT!'' ''Per the effect of Vampire Kingdom my Lancelot now gains five hundred more attack points raising his attack to three thousand three hundred more than enough to end this duel''

''So he would have won how do you like that''Markes replied to himself a smile appearing on his face. Now the only question to him should he show Deven the two cards he was holding in his hand or just let him belive he was the winner to keep peace. ''Very intresting''Markes replied turning and walking in the same direction that Leein vanished in.

Turn 23. Storm Of Vengeance

Single lit candly. The only light in the dark cafeteria. Gloria,John, Kizu and Jake sat across from eachother. ''So it is decided?'' ''John is the one who will challenge Leein tonight''Jake whispered. ''They have gotten away with enough its time for us to take a stand''Kizu answered his hands folded on the table. Above them the clock read eleveven foury one. ''The midnight duel''Jake said looking up at the clock real quick. ''I cannot belive Hera has been long for an entire month now''Candice replied feeling the pain she knew to long. The pain she woke up with and the same pain that kept her up at night.

Mixture of guilt and anger. It can make you do some things you dont normaly do. ''We dont have that much longer''Candice replied. Placing a silver tray on the table in front of everyone. Six white cups with smoke steaming from the tops. ''Drink up''she replied slowwly handing the cups of coffe to everyone. ''You all will need your energy'' Jake and Kizu reached for there cups still blowing on the hot content. Each person drinking at the same time. ''Such an amazing cup of coffe''Kizu replied. Suddenly he found his eyes slowwly begging to get heavy focous on everything becoming blurry.

Everyone let out a loud yawn also feeling the same effect. ''Im sorry''Candice said saddly watching as her friends slowwly beggining to get lost into sleep. ''I cannot sit and watch anyone else get hurt''she said placing a tube onto the table. {Two drops can put anyone into a long sleep}Candice thought to herself grabbing for her jacket. Once again she looked up at the clock seeing it read eleven fifty. ''Its time''she said quietly walking towards the door. She walked through the woods just like the only cafeteria her only source of light the same single lit candle. Looking in every direction for the fear that existed in Duel Academy.

{Where are you}Candice thought to herself. She came to a sudden stop seeing a shadow standing next to a tree. His face cloaked in darkness the only visable thing she could see was the shine coming from an item on his right hand. ''I found you.''she said. ''Why have you come here?''the voice of Leein asked. One of his eyes peeking out from the shadows looking at Candice. Trying not to show fear she slowwly made her way to face Leein. ''I wanna duel...''Candice said with a trembling voice. ''There is no need''Leein stated turning his back to Candice.

''I dont know who this Quinn girl is but i know she would not be happy with the way your running around hurting people''Candice snapped. ''Especaily friends of MINE!'' ''NO LONGER WILL I ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANYONE ELSE!''Candice shouted. Not saying a word Leein back turned to Candice. ''AT LEAST HAVE THE RESPECT TO FACE ME!''Candice screamed. Tears rans down the eyes of Candice. Her blurry vision on Leein looking straight at him. Finally he turned looking at Candice. On Leeins face he wore an emotionless mask of silence.

''And what makes you think you stand more of a chance than your friend''he spoke coldly. Candices fist tightened at the words of Leein. ''That is what makes you so sick and twisted not even caring to know the names of your victims'' Candice snapped back. She awaited a responce again but this time there was none just a quiet stare. ''You destroy everything to cover up the pain you feel inside wearing a hollow mask to hide your true emotions inside''Candice paused to see if the words she was saying were having any kinda affect'' ''I always used my smile to get through any kinda pain or anger i was feeling that was my shield but for this one time i will use your method of dealing with emotions''she spoke her tone becoming cruel.

Leein continued to stare at her. As if he was trying to look into her very soul or bring out a fear he knew layed dormant inside her. ''I guess there is no talking you out of this then''Leein replied revealing his duel disk and activating it. ''As long as my friends safety is on the line then i will fight''Candice answered back strapping her duel disk on then inserting her deck. ''Nonsence no one is safe''Leein replied pulling his deck out from his hoody pocket and inserting it into the disk. [DUEL!] They both shouted drawing five cards.''Ill beggin''Candice replied drawing a card from her deck.

''I activate Shadoll Fusion'' she said inserting the drawn card into her disk. Two monsters appeared in the sky spiining above her creating a black vortex. ''I now fuse Shaddol Dragon and Shadoll Hedgehog''she statted placing both hands over eachother. ''Fusion summon..''with the pause of the sentence the spiral exploded creating a purple flash. ''Fusion...''Leein replied looking up at the sky. ''Appear to the fight El Shadoll Winda''Candice said seriously. Unlike all her other duels when she summoned her favorite card Winda. In this duel there was no pride or excitement with Winda's appearance. Instead the same seriousness that she had when the duel beggan.

''Because Hedgehog was sent to the graveyard i can now add Shadoll Falco to my hand''Candice explained. ''I will now set two cards ''Cadice inserted two cards in her hand into the disk leaving her with one single card in her hand. ''I will now set this monster face-down''Candice replied. On Winda's face was the same serious look as Candice. ''I draw''Leein replied drawing a card from his deck. ''I activate Twin Twister from my hand''Leein replied. Two strong winds suddenly appeared in front of Leein ''with this i can discard one card and destroy your two set cards''Leein explained. ''Nice try''Candice interupted. ''I chain Sinister Shadow Games'' ''I can now send Shadoll Hound from my deck to the graveyard''Candice explained.

''Second i will activate Burst Rebirth paying two thousand life points to re-set my Shadoll Dragon'' The life point meeter of Candice quickly dropped to two thousand as a mystery set card suddenly appeared in front of Candice. ''Such a risk for one monster''Leein stated. ''I will pay any price for my Shadoll's ''Candice answered. ''That is fine''Leein replied looking over at his hand. ''I will now banish Vampire Sorcer i sent to the graveayard for the deadly beauty'' ''Oh no''Candice said knowing what was coming.

''''From the shadows her laugh can be heard using the darkness as her veil''Leein began to chant building up something. ''Gift this world with your demonic beauty and seal its fate with a bloddy kiss..Introducing MY VAMPIRE VAMP!''Leein screamed placing the drawn card on the field. Hords of bats flew up from the ground in the middle of them a luminous figure arrose. Vampire Vamp walked out from the hords of bats her right hand on her chin maniacaly laughing at Candice. ''Shes here one of his most dangerous cards''Candice notted looking at Winda.

''I will equip your precious Winda'Leein decided. Vamp's eyes lit purple creating a purple ora around Freedom. ''GO IMORTAL GAZE!''Leein screamed with the finish of Leein's sentence. To the horror of Candice Winda slowwly turned into a black ora that clashed right into Vampire Vamps stomach causing her attack to increase. ''Her attack will now increase to four thousand two hundred''Leein explained. ''ATTACK HER SET CARD , GO BLODDY DANCE SPIRAL!''Leein screamed. Vamp threw herself into the air and with a laugh spun into a red twister. It spun and spun until it shot off a single red spike that went straight towards Candice's set card revailing itself.

A purple bird appeared in front of Candice. Above its body long strings that were attached to its body. Violently it roared at Vamp with a mechanical monster like voice. ''I can now re-set a monster on my field''Candice explained. ''One of the most dangerous parts of the Shadoll's is there flip effects''Candice stated trying to stay focoused and serious. ''Hmm i end with a set card''Leein said setting a card into the disk. {He dont wanna admit it but i got him}Candice thought to herself. The only card on her field her facedown Falco. In front of her the monsterous Vampire vamp. {I cannot get confident now though this fight is for my friends}Candice thought to herself drawing a card.

''I flip my Shadoll Dragon''Candice replied grabbing her set card and flipping it up. ''Fool now its flip effect will return Vampire Vamp back to your hand''Candice explained. Its roar pushing Vamp back into Leeins hand. He picked the card up from the disk and placed it back in his hand. ''I knew you had that dangerous card which is why i had one of my favorite Shadoll's card sitting and waiting'' ''Now your wide open'' ''I flip up my Shadoll Hound''Candice replied flipped up her second set card. ''I will now re-add Shadoll Fusion from my graveyard with the effect of Hound''Candice explained.

A doll form of a dog and a dog form of a dragon now stood next to Candice. Both her beast had strings attached to there body's. ''DOUBLE DIRECT ATTACK''Candice demanded. Beast jumped and bit Leein on the leg. ''Your turn Shadoll Dragon'' ''Not so fast go Fires Of Doomsday''Leein interupted. Two small black shadows materialized in front of Leein. One quickly being destroyed by Shadoll Dragon. ''So your survived''Candice replied. ''I activate Shadoll Fusion''Candice replied placing the one card in her hand into the disk. Shadoll Dragon and Hound let out loud roars as a black circle appeared in front of them. ''APPEAR EL-SHADOL CONSTRUCT!''Candice screamed.

With both her hands out a female appeared in front of Candice. It had pale white skin and was wearing deep purple armor. Like all the others strings wrapped around her entire body. ''I end''Candice replied. ''I draw''Leein said drawing the top card from his deck. ''Before the chaos beggins i would like to invite you on a guided tour to fear''Leein said holding one of the cards in his hand then inserting it into the disk. Three towers shot out from the ground. Followed by two more. Then a long silver gate that Candice and Leein now found themselfs standing on. ''WELCOME TO VAMPIRE KINGDOM!''Leein screamed.

From the distance Candice could hear a quiet hummin. Slowwly coming closser and closser to her. ''I will now sacrefice my last Doomsday token to tribute summon my Shadow Vampire''Leein anounced. A huge black shadow took over Leeins side of the field consuming the black then two dark red eyes appeared from the shadow then arms and legs until there was a giant monster like titan standing in front of Leein. ''Madam i would like to introduce you to the avatar of my deck''''I use the effect of Shadow Vampire when he successfully normal summoned I can then special summon one vampire monster from my deck now''Leein announced taking out the deck of the cards and going threw it. ''I special summon my Vampire Duke to the field''Leein replied. A swarm of bats appeared out of nowhere all circling around creating another dark menacing fiend. After a few seconds of the bats another vampire appeared from within the bats.

This vampire was slender and tall. He was wearing an old style suit with a large black cape. Above him flocks of bats. ''Now his effect allows me to chose spell, trap or monster and you must discard that chosen card'' Leein paused. ''I choose monster''Leein answered. ''I send Shadoll Falco''Candice responded sending her chosen card to the discard pile. Suddenly the towers on Vampire Kingdom glew red. ''With the effect of Vampire Kingdom when a card is sent to the graveyard from the deck i can send a dark Vampire then destroy a card on the field'' ''I send Vampire Sorcerer''Leein stated.

Falco suddenly reapared on Candices side of the field but then reset itself facedown. `1Construct exploded in front of Candice. ''The effect of Construct i add Shadoll Fusion to my hand''Candice explained. ''Vampire Duke attack Falco!''Leein deamanded. . With the words of Leein Duke swooped at Falco going right through it and landing. ''That is pointless because now Shadoll Falco will just reset itself''Candice explained. ''I will now overlay my Vampire Duke and Vampire Shadow''Leein began. A yellow circle bursted in front of Leein. Consuming both Vampire Duke and Vampire Shadow instantly ''With these two undead avatar i will build the Crimson Overlay Network'' ''From two pitch black hearts the warrior without a heart or soul will emerge to surve up its imortal vengeance'' ''LIVE ONCE AGAIN CRIMSON KNIGHT!'' An emormous explosion took form in front of Leein blinding Deven.

In front of Leein stood a tall solider. Purple armor from top to bottom. In his left hand a long sword. On his right a shield with a pink cross in the middle. Two circles spun around Bram. ''I will now end''Leein replied folding his hands. {Its that imortal monster he used against Deven}Candice thought to herself looking at Bram before drawing her next card. ''I will activate Dark Hole'' Suddenly a dark hole appeared behind Bram completly consuming him. {The only card in my hand is Shadoll Fusion} she thought to herself '' i end my turn''she said. Bram reapeared in front of Leein kneeled down with his shield in front of him.

''I normal summon Vampire Baby''Leein replied. Above Leein a red moon appeared in the middle of it a small black shadow. ''Its up there''Candice said looking up trying to get a good look of Leein's monster. ''Yes he is the mini terror of the night'' ''ATTACK VAMPIRE BABY GO BABY BITE!''Leein screamed. The black figure soared down at Candices set Falco striking it and causing it to explode. The black figure returned back in front of the moon just levitating in the air above Leein. ''Once again i reset Falco''Candice responded. {This is not good}she said again looking at the one card in her hand.

''I will end here''Leein replied. '' I draw''Candice replied drawing a card from her deck. ''I flip my Falco to set my Shadoll Hound face down''Candice replied. ''I now activate Shadoll Fusion to fuse my Falco with my Shadoll Hound'' ''ONCE AGAIN BRACE THE FIELD EL SHADOL WINDA!''Candice screamed. Winda took a second stand in front of Candice. ''Again Shadol Falco resets itselfs''Candice explained. ''WINDA ATTACK HIS MONSTER!'' Winda looked up at the dark figure. She pointed its spear at the dark figure throwing the spear into the air destroying the dark figure imediatly. ''I end my turn''Candice replied.

Leein drew a card looking at it. ''I set a monster and end''he said placing the drawn card facedown onto the disk. Winda looked over to Candice. There eyes clashing. ''My draw''Candice replied drawing a card eyes still on Winda. {There is no more fighting it i have to go down the path i dread in order to win}Candice thought to herself. {In order to defeat Leein i must destroy everything i belive and trust in}her thoughts continuing begging to build up something inside her. Something dark. Something new.

Turn 24. Fight For A Friend

Eyes focoused on Leein. Knowing no matter the fact she was feeling remorce she wanted to destroy him. ''I normal summon Shaddol Dragon''Candice replied. Three wires appeared from the sky conecting into a dark figure. Slowwly a mechanical Dragon begging to rise in front of Winda. ''I attack Bram with Shadoll Dragon'' Candice replied. Shadoll Dragon opened its mouth releasing a purple blast of light that collided into Leeins set card instantly destroying it. ''You destroyed my Goblin Zombie now i can add one Zombie type monster''Leein replied pulling his deck from his duel disk and going through it.

''Thats fine because now Winda will destroy Bram''Candice replied. Winda pointed its staff at Bram unleashing a similiar purple blast that destroyed Bram. Leein's field now completly bare. ''I will end''Candice replied again looking over at Winda. Bram reapeared in front of Leein. His shield in front of his face. ''I do remember your friends name''Leein replied his head positioned down. ''What...''Candice replied his words catching her off guard. She awaited for Leein to respond but instead Leein just contined to look down. ''What did you say''Candice repeated herself becoming anoyed.

Leein raised his head. A hollow look in his eye. ''Pain..''Candice replied finally seeing it. His mask was not visable on his face anymore. ''Hera Yuki''Leein answered. ''The Chosen One..''Leein continued. The jaw of Candice dropped seeing that hollow look on his face slowwly vanishing. In its place the emotionless mask on his face becoming more visable. ''I normal summon Uni-Zombie''Leein replied. Two figures appeared in front of Leein. Holding eachother up. The first figure was skinny with dark skin. His ribs compeltly showing from his open blue shirt.

The second alot bulkier. His skin was blue and was wearing torn overalls. ''I will now use there effect to raise its level to four and send Mezuki from my deck to the grave''Leein explianed. ''Now i will banish Mezuki ''Leein stated. A white light bursted out from the ground below Leein inside the light a beast like figure holding an axe. It went high up in the sky before coming to a stop. Huffing and looking down at both Leein and Candice. Just then it threw its axe straight down hitting the ground and opening a black portal. Rising out from the portal was a yellow goblin holding a sword in its right hand. ''The only way that i can trully end this is to send you to hell the same way i sent him''Leein replied.

''I TUNE MY UNI ZOMBIE AND GOBLIN ZOMBIE TO SYNCHRO SUMMON!''Leein paused. Both Uni Zombie poped and turned into three white circles that spun around Goblin Zombie consuming him in a blinding yellow light. ''SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHIFEND RISE!''Leein screamed. . An agged dragon noting its broken horn and one of its claws seemingly bound in a cast. Violently it hissed at Candice. ''SCARLIGHT BURN EVERYTHING!''Leein demanded. Scarlight tightened its fist a bright orange flame took form in the palm of Scarlight. Scarlight slammed its fist into the ground causing a flaming twister to shot out consuming and destroying Winda right before Candices eyes.

''WINDA!''she screamed covering her face from the burning heat. Candice weakly stood her lifepoints now at only eight hundred. Shadoll Dragon and Shadoll Falco still on her field. ''I add Shadoll Fusion to my hand''she replied weakly. ''I end''Leein replied. ''MY DRAW''Candice replied drawing a card from her deck. Her eyes glarred over at the card then everything stopped. {Its here}she thought to herself her hands shaking at the site of the card in her hand. Ever since Hera's fall she knew she would need something more than her trusted Shadoll's but was her heart ready to take this dark ride. Would she be able to come back after taking this choice she continued to ask herself.

Candice looked at Leein knowing the answer. ''I activate Polymerization''Candice replied. Blue and orange spiral took form in front of Shadoll Dragon and Falco consuming them. ''A fusion that isnt Shadoll Fusion''Leein replied watching on. A vicious roar could be heard coming from the spiral. Two white horns. A tyrant purple body now took over the field. It had purple gems all around its body and peering green eary eyes. ''What is that thing...''Leein replied looking at the tramendous size of Candices new monster.

Palms sweaty. Heart beating rapidly. Emotions that Candice was never used to filling her body. Anger and hate almost fully consuming her. Her eyes now matching the collor of her new fusion dragons skin. Viciously her new dragon hissed at Leein enraged and ready to attack. ''I activate the effect of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to copy your Scarlight Red Dragon Archifeind effect and also increase my Starve Venom attack equal to your monsters. ''To the horror of Leein Starve Venom grew to fifty eight hundred . Acid pouring from its mouth. Its eyes in a primal gaze. Suddenly it all froze and Candice found herself standing at the foot of Hera's hospital bed.

His body layed unconsious. She needed to hear him say at least one word. Deep down knowing that would never found herself back facing Leein. Hey eyes now mirroring the primal look her dragon had. ''I will now send you to the same place you sent my friend and all those other victims''she said quietly. ''STARVE VENOM ACTIVATE THE STOLEN EFFECT OF RED DRAGON!''she demanded. Steam began to our from the body of Starve Venom slowwly opening its large mouth.''I will burn everything to hell''Candice spoke the same exact last words he said to Hera. Catching Leein off guard he wateched as flames beggan to appear inside Starve Venoms mouth. Without warning it rained down a hell fire that consumed both Bram and Scarlight.

Smoke came off the ground where Bram and Scarlight used to stand. Leein looked at Candice one of his eyes clossed. ''I will end this now''Candice replied. The long tail of Starve Venom dragon emerged from its masive body. A sharp point from the tip pointed at Leein. ''Finish him''Candice replied. Swiftly the tail whipped back and went straight at Leein. Before being able to connect the tail of Starve Venom shot up to the surprise of Candice. ''What happen..why didnt he attack?''Candice asked. Just then something caught her eye a small figure now in front of Leein. ''It cant be''Candice replied.

''I summoned my Battle Fader''Leein explained. . ''You special summoned him since you had no monsters and when fader is summoned my battle phase ends immediatly and i thought i had it won''Candice replied annoyed. ''There is no more hope in this word''Leein replied weakly. ''I learned that a long time ago there is only pain with illusions of happyness'' ''The abyss where your friend Hera is''Leein continued. ''I will now take my final draw''Leein said slowwly drawing the top card of his deck. ''So this is how it will end''he said looking at the card. ''Your fusion hate is far to weak to compete with me but allow me to show you the true Fusion Hate''Leein stated inserting the card into the disk.

''A fusion...''Candice studdered seeing a dark mirrror suddenly appearing in front of Leein. ''I will use my Dragon Mirror to banish Vampire Baby'' the reflection of Vampire Baby was seen in the mirror before quickly fadding. ''And Vampire Shadow'' Shadow Vampire was also seen but also fadded. Leein clenched his fist tightly ''FUSION SUMMON THE END... DRAGONECRO NETHERSOUL DRAGON!''Leein screamed. Out of nowhere the mirror shattered. In its place a giant figure that matched the size of Starve Venom.

This dragon had a snake like body. Two large arms with sharp claws. Ghost like phantoms appeared from its body. ''What is that thing...''Candice asked. Finding her horror showing up at the appearance of Leeins new dragon. ''Its my Nethersoul Dragon the tour guide to the abyss''Leein stated. ''Allow me to demonstrate'' ''DRAGONECRO ATTACK STARVE VENOM GO NETHERSOUL BURST!'' {Even if he destroys Starve Venom i will only take two hundred but then the real teryfing effect of Starve Venom will kick in} Candice thought to herself preparing for Leeins attack.

Four phantoms shot at Starve Venom colliding into its chest causing it to scream in pain. ''What is going on?''Candice asked seeing Starve Venom wasnt destroyed but its attack points had compeltly vanished. ''When my Dragonecro attacks a monster it isnt destroyed'' Leein began. ''Also the monster it attacked attack points become zero'' {So Starve Venom is not destroyed thus negating its destruction effect}Candice thought not belive her ears. Her backup plan had failed and now she had only this monster left. ''That is not the worst part though''Leein replied breaking Candices thoughts.

''WHAT IS THAT THING!''Candice screamed. Seeing a animal like creature being formed in front of Leein. ''This is the soul of your Starve Venom Dragon''Leein stated. With his sentence the body and head of the creature became exactly like Starve Venom. ''This is where the end beggins''Leein said. ''DARK SOUL TOKEN END THIS!''Leein demanded. The token let out a monsterous roar before unleashing a white spiral from its mouth that went right through the body of Starve Venom. Candice watched in horror as Starve Venom screamed in pain its body slowwly falling appart.

''I failed''she replied. Two figures now standing in front of her. The ghostly images of Hera and Mr. Rejii. ''Im sorry''she said tears begging to run down her face. Faitialy Starve Venom exploded above her. Along with it the figure of Mr. Rejii vanish but to her surprise the figure of Hera stood. Suddenly it moved turning to her ''did you miss me?''it said. For the first time in a long time she heard the voice of her friend the one thing she craved and longed for. At that moment she realised this was no vision or even a dream but instead a miracle. ''You did fine''his voice answered again.

''Your back''she said weakly begging to faint. ''I am and thank you so much but let me handle it from here on''Hera answered with a smile on his face. He turned around his attention fully on Leein. ''So you survived ''Leein replied oddly not being shocked by these current events. Behind Leein the castles of Vampire Kingdom slowwly vanishing. Hera looked at Leein. A look of confidence the one thing Leein didnt see in there last encounter. ''Its been a long time Vampire''he said his tone more serious. ''So what do you say we settle this little score of ours''Hera answered. Behind them fog beggan to appear consuming there feet just as it did in the begging of there last duel.


End file.
